Words
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: TRADUCTION de Redzik. Arthur veut que Merlin lui dise quelque chose. OS/Slash/Merthur.


**Titre :**** Words**

**Auteur : Redzik**

**Traductrice : Cissy NoAi**

**Bêta-lectrice : linaewen ilca**

**Genre : Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : Arthur/Merlin**

**Rating : T**

Cette histoire contient du** Yaoi, du Slash... Alors si ca ne vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous êtes prévenus. **

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Merlin appartiennent à la mythologie brittonique. ( non non il n'y a pas d'erreur -_^) ainsi qu'à la BBC. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**DE PLUS, **il s'agit ici d'une **traduction** d'une fiction écrite par** Redzik **_Words_(petite note perso, je vous encourage à lire la fiction en anglais – elle est géniale)**. **Et que je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier de m'avoir donné l'autorisation de traduire et publier sa fiction en français.

Je voudrais également faire un petit clin d'œil à **linaewen ilca** qui fait comme toujours un travail remarquable en me corrigeant. Merci beaucoup Lina ! ^^

**Notes :* J'espère avoir reprit le plus fidèlement possible l'histoire originale. **

**** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Notes : **L'histoire survient après l'épisode** 04 (Saison 1) **intitulé_**La vengeance de Nimueh**_** (The poisoned Chalice)**

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur Redzik pour vous lecteurslectrices : **J'espère que vous vous éclaterez en lisant cette histoire.

**Ainsi que de linaewen ilca :** Un petit OS sur notre prince et notre chevalier préférés, que demander de mieux ? Un OS qui vous fait sourire par sa douceur et baver d'imagination ! Bonne lecture à tous les fans d'Arthur et Merlin ! ;)

* * *

><p>Comme tous les matins, Arthur regardait son serviteur faire son lit. Merlin était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et paraissait fatigué. Rien de surprenant étant donné qu'il avait faillit mourir il avait quelques jours à peine, ayant bu le poison (<em>explication avec note au début<em>) à la place du prince. Arthur avait alors décidé de son propre chef de voyager jusqu'à la forêt de Balor afin d'obtenir la fleur de Mortaeus et de le soigner. Pas que cela l'ai dérangé ou qu'il n'y ait prêté la moindre importance. Loin de là.

Avant tout, il considérait Merlin comme son ami, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'il meurt.

Ensuite, il avait découvert son secret. La lumière que Merlin lui avait envoyé et sa voix lui demandant d'aller plus vite avait été une énorme révélation, trahissant le sorcier. Quand Arthur avait été hors de danger, loin des araignées, il avait pu réfléchir à cette découverte. Mais il avait alors réalisé qu'il n'avait pas assez prêté attention à ce qui était sous ses yeux, s'imposant comme une évidence, parce que…

Eh bien, là s'était greffé le dernier point – le prince avait réalisé qu'il était tombé amoureux de son serviteur. Il ne savait pas quand cela était arrivé et franchement, il s'en fichait.

Il ne se souciait que de ce que la voix de Merlin lui avait dit dans la grotte. Tandis qu'il empruntait le chemin de retour en direction de Camelot, son imagination lui avait fournit des images assez variées de Merlin, lui répétant ces mots encore et encore, lesquels avaient laissé un Arthur tout rougissant, chaque partie de son corps tendu vers Merlin.

Et maintenant il était assit dans ses appartements, à regarder Merlin et à se demander, s'il pouvait lui faire redire ces mots encore une fois.

Sa décision prise, Arthur se leva de son fauteuil.

"Merlin," appela-t-il.

"Oui, sire?" Le serviteur en avait fini avec le lit et leva les yeux vers lui. Arthur se rapprocha plus près de Merlin sans un mot, laissant son expression parler d'elle-même. Merlin fit un pas en arrière, nerveux face à l'expression de son visage, mais le lit étant juste derrière lui il trébucha, tombant dessus. Le prince sourit et grimpa sur lui.

"Arthur?" Merlin déglutit difficilement, le regardant avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

"La ferme, Merlin" dit Arthur avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

"Arthur…" murmura Merlin haletant, quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. Le prince sourit.

Oh oui, il pouvait définitivement lui refaire dire ces mots.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouvel OS, que j'ai personnellement trouvé très mignon. <strong>

Comme vous devez vous en doutez, afin de rendre une compréhension plus français et non « franglais » certaines phrases et tournures ont légèrement changé. Ceci dit, cela n'a absolument et en aucun cas changé l'histoire en elle-même.

**Sinon, c'est comme d'habitude -_^ cliquez en dessous. **

**Merci et à bientôt. **


End file.
